Frostbitten Glory Deleted Scenes Collection
by PurpleKittyFangirl
Summary: This is a collection of different POV's from Sapphire316's Hunger Games story "Frostbitten Glory" which you should read if you want this to make sense! If you have any questions ask Sapphire316, it's her story.
1. Chapter 1

_Frostbitten Glory Deleted Scene: Miranda's Reaping _

Another morning.

Another day.

Another chance.

Another sun.

Each sun brings another chance at redemption but another chance for death, especially today.

My name is Miranda Olivia Kemp and I reside in Panem, District 12.

It only makes sense that I would be born into the poorest district but at least at that time I had my brother with me. Around the age of twelve, at my first reaping, the Peacekeepers and Blaineley O'Halloran realized what amazing strength my sibling Duncan had and discharged him from District 12 and since he wasn't allowed in 2, he was put in District 3. Now I'm stuck with my critical yet hardworking father, and depressed mother who doesn't leave the house.

I can understand being depressed about Duncan, I cry every night for him, but my mom needs to try and support us more. Duncan was my only friend to talk to and console in and when he said his goodbyes he sounded choked up and sincere but only to me, not our parents.

I thought my world would crumble further and further until nothing was left like District 13 but then I saw him.

I had just bought a large amount of Greasy Sae's soup with my father's money considering we lived in the richer part of the district, if you could say there was even one to begin with. I was running home through the buckets of rain that were pouring down and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him there. He looked utterly exhausted and like he was about to die and it was about then when I recognized him. Jackson Overland. He was a kid in my grade and I had to admit that he was kind of cute but I just couldn't sit and watch him starve so, right in front of my house, I ran over and bent down in front of him.  
He stared at me confusedly with downcast and hurt eyes but I smiled empathetically while brushing my blond hair that was sticking to my skin in the rain off my face. I slid the bucket over to him and before he had the chance to utter a word after taking the pot I ran off into my house. I don't know if Jack overheard or not but god did my father give it to me. He screamed and hollered and spit and did other things all because I gave food to the boy who would've died without it.

It was worth it, I told my stinging cheek,  
I saved an innocent life.

As time slowly wore on after the incident in the rain, my crush on Jack grew so much I wouldn't even call it a crush.

We would glance sideways at each other in the hallways at school but he was always on my mind, filling the void of missing space that Duncan created when he left but still nobody could replace my mischievous brother.

()()()()

The 73rd Hunger Games, the 73rd reaping.

I'm not ready.

I'd faced many a reaping before but I was terrified this time because ever since I gave Jack the soup my father told me I needed to put in for several tesserae's even though my mother objected, but nobody listens to her anymore.

Now my name is in the big glass bowl a grand total of exactly twenty times.

I throw on my classic white lace and flowing dress that Duncan once sent from 3, don't ask me how because I don't know but this didn't change the fact that it was beautiful and looked beautiful on me.

I let my blond hair down and ruffled it slightly with my fingernails and then lean out the window to find some white daisies growing in my flower box. I weave the flowers into my hair and finally I am ready.

Saying a little prayer, I walked downstairs to meet my parents at the front door so we could walk to the square.

This was the only time my mother would go out, like she wanted to see me off if I went away. I loved her easily more than my father though.

The three of us walk slowly through the gloomy streets along with many other people but my gaze is fixed in the distance on Jack Overland as he walks with Jamie, a small boy who I babysat once or twice. He was very sweet but this is the poor boy's first actual reaping but the chances that he'll be picked are extremely slim.

I stand with a crowd of other girls my age, most of them are catty mean girls from school but it makes me happy to think that I can see them all marveling and rolling in jealousy at the sight of my beautiful dress.

Everyone falls silent as Blaineley O'Halloran, our District 12 representative, struts out on stage in her classic colored outing which is somewhat of a gimmick to the Capitol people.

"Welcome everyone to the 73rd Hunger Games reaping and may the odds be EVER in your favor!" As Blaineley is met by utter and complete silence I realize how much I hate that emphasis that the colorful people use on ever.

"Well? Clap!" She hollers and a couple people, not including me or Jack, begin to put their hands together subtly.

Blaineley keeps spouting nonsense on the stage while I stare dreamily at Jack but I'm soon yanked away from my daydream by my own name being called.

"Miranda Kemp!"

All the girls then turn to look at me. Some mean ones snicker while others stare with cold, dead eyes. Hastily, I look around wondering what just happened.

"Miranda Kemp!" Blaineley calls again.

I glance over at Jack's sad face and the horror hits me as my mother's familiar sobs ring out in the air.

I've been reaped for the 73rd annual Hunger Games.

Without thinking, I lift my dress up slightly so I can walk easier to the stage and make my way through the crowd, my cape-like gown wavering after me like a ghost.

I can feel the eyes boring into me from behind and with a frown I walk up to the woman on stage.

"Oh Miranda! What a pretty name! And a pretty dress! Who would've thought!" Blaineley chortles but I just stare out endlessly at the crowd, at Jack, my mother, my father, at Greasy Sae who was always like a grandmother to me.  
I can't believe I'll die like this, for everyone in the crowd to see.

My head whizzes over once again as I hear Jamie's name called by Blaineley and I realize she's already at the boys bowl. I feel like crying for the twelve year old but I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs when Jack calls. "I volunteer!"

"What?!" The narcissist woman next to me squawks in surprise.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as a tribute!" Jack repeats.

I want to cry and scream but I keep it encased in my nervous face as the boy makes his way around the crowd and walks up onto the stage with Blaineley and I.

"There you have it folks! This years District 12 tributes are Miranda Kenp and!" Blaineley shoves the microphone at the boy next to her.

"Jackson Overland." He mumbles.

"Jackson Overland!" The announcer repeats in a overjoyed tone.

Jack and I shake hands and share worried glances before we're rushed away into the town square's main building to say goodbyes.

First my mother runs in, a sobbing and screaming mess. I hug her and tell her that I'll be ok and that she'll be ok but she doesn't believe me. I scream that I love her and she returns my words as the Peacekeepers drag her away.

Then Greasy Sae comes in, giving me nearly all the food she has and telling me that she'll be rooting for me. I hug her and tell her thank you and ask of her that she look after my mother. She smiles sympathetically and leaves.

My final visit is not my father but Mrs. Overland and Olivia Overland, Jack's mom and sister. They run in crying thank you and hug me tight but I'm confused. What are they thanking me for? They claim I kept them alive but they're dragged out all too quick and I'm afraid I'll never know the reason of their coming.

Assuming these are all the visits I'll be receiving, I curl up on a small bench in the room, and cry for Duncan and his visit that will never come, I cry that my father doesn't care enough to see me off, but mostly I cry because I'll probably have to watch the boy that I love be slain brutally to death in front of my very eyes.

**Hi! So these are gonna be deleted scenes from my friend Sapphire316's story ****_"Frostbitten Glory" _****(it's awesome) so this probably won't make sense if you dont read that. Miranda is my OC and Duncan's older sister. She won't be very prominent in my other stories unless it's with Jack from Rise of the Guardians (which I've never seen) so READ Sapphire's story and then check back here as it progresses for different POV's! Thanks! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

_Frostbitten Glory Deleted Scene: Duncan and Courtney's Reaping _

Breakneck chances that'll probably shatter you into millions of pieces probably aren't the best chances to take but here I am.

I hate being all gussied up for the reaping, the only upside to this is seeing my girlfriend in a pretty little gown with her brunette hair curled and down.

Once moving to District 3, I basically started a new life. I got a job that helped build the strength I already had, I got my own house free of charge, and I met my girlfriend Courtney Taylor when she was seen throwing knives one day while training.

We connected quick because of her fiery persona mixed with my smart remarks was utterly perfect even though at first she hated me. The point where we started going out was when I told her my full backstory and we both agreed that we should've been transferred to District 2 for our immense strength. Now we basically ruled our district but we both agreed, no Hunger Games volunteering, it was no honor in our eyes.

Not in one way did Courtney remind me of my sister who I left back in district twelve a couple years back.

I wondered how Miranda was, if she was dead or not. That's the sort of direction you have to put your train of thought on about those District 12 folks, knowing that many dropped from life each day.

If anyone in my family had died, it would've been my mother or Miranda considering they were weaker. My father was tough and I don't think he cared much that I left, I didn't care either.

The richer districts are so much better but I still send presents whenever I can which has only been once. I sent Miranda an old beautiful white lace dress that Courtney's mom gave to her. Court knew how much Miranda meant to me so she told me to secretly send it to twelve and it actually worked thanks to secret lines through most of the districts.

I never got anything back from my sister and I didn't know if it was because she didn't even receive the dress or because she wasn't around TO receive it.

Court and I sat in silence in the kitchen at my house that I owned all by my lonesome. The awkward space between the granite table we sat at was filled by her tanned hand barely touching mine.

We would have to go to the Reaping sooner or later and the difference between us two and the rest of three was astounding. Everyone else was running excitedly to the square, calling an dragging others along, laughing, screaming, and tripping each other as if they were eager to reach their deaths.

I glance over at Courtney who this year has her brunette locks pulled back into a flowing braid but the saddened and angry look on her face shows her great distaste for the Games.

The reason she hated them so much is that the second year I was here, her little brother who absolutely adored me, was reaped and sent to the Capitol. He was 13 and died in the arena at the bloodbath when a District 7 tribute sliced him in the back with an axe, instantaneously making his innocent eyelids flutter shut as he spit up blood and fell to the ground below him.

I stood stiffly with Courtney in a local shop where we watched it all on the TV's they had hanging from the walls. She watched bravely as her little angel as she called him afterwards went down like a soldier on the battlefield.

Later on, as we left the shop, she collapsed in tears so I sat with her in the brutal sunlight outside the building where we had learned the boy's ultimate fate with my arms wrapped around her tight. I cried on the inside just as hard considering the fact that I just didn't ever cry on the outside.

We'd both lost siblings but just in different ways.

Evan Taylor will never be forgotten in District 3 though. He was a smart and mischievous boy who I began to really love having around but all good things have to end I suppose, just like the good time Courtney and I were spending here in silence had to end.

"We should go Duncan, the Peacekeepers will come knocking if we don't." She breaks the silence.

We both stood up and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we began the long depressing walk down to the square.

I'm lumped together with all the kids my age from my school.  
This isn't a problem considering that most of them adore me since I'm some kind of celebrity around here since I'm an "immigrant" of sorts from the poorest district in Panem.

Most of the dudes know better than to talk to me though considering the fact that I'm not the nicest guy, being a delinquent and all. I've had to tone down my acts a little though cuz here in a higher district, the Capitol pays much closer attention to every act you do, especially the skeevy ones.

Courtney was a straight A student who practically ran our district since her nasty father was the mayor and he hated me but didn't care about Court that much so he didn't really know that we're together. Just anther act I can get away with.

Our representative Josh walks across the stage with his creepy expression that just screamed: "Who's dying this year?"

"Welcome to the 73rd Hunger Games and may the odds be EVER in your favor!" Josh received a rousing applause from the excitable audience before him. The representatives for 1-4 were lucky, they got the eager districts.

I see Courtney across the way in her beautiful purple dress that doesn't even compare to the others. She's nervous, I can tell.

"Ladies as always, first!" The man cheers from the stage.

Some girls are hopefully crossing their fingers but my girlfriend stands there nearly expressionless, playing with her hair as if she were bored.

I hold my breath for Courtney as Josh reaches inside the bowl.

"Reyena Bambiglasso!"

A rather large girl in a red dress screams yes as she runs up onto the stage as Courtney lets out a sigh of relief.

We switch emotions as the boys name is called.

"Duncan Kemp!"

Nobody claps. Everyone is silent but Court who is gasping for air like a fish out of water.

I walk up confidently, I can win this, based on my reputation I know I can.

Josh smiles as he holds me and Reyena's hands and takes a breath. "This years tributes are Duncan Kemp and-"

"NO!" A voice shatters everything.

"I volunteer for Duncan! Please!" Courtney cries as I stand there in utter shock.

"Sooooory! One male and one female but I know a way to resolve this! This years tributes are Courtney AND Duncan!"

"WHAT!?" We both scream.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Reyena cries but she's quickly dragged off.

Peacekeepers take a flailing Courtney by the arms and throw her up on stage where I run over to help her. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She whispers frantically as I hug her.

"I know." Is all I can stay.

"There you have it!" The crazy man next to us says.

"The lovers Courtney Taylor and Duncan Kemp are your tributes for the 73rd Hunger Games!"

Nobody claps as Court and I stand there, clutching onto each other in front of the crowd who will watch us die.

My girlfriend was correct, this wasn't supposed to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Frostbitten Glory Deleted Scene_: _Miranda's_ _Parade_

I don't like the situation I'm in.

My crazy stylist, Anne Maria, is rummaging through a closet for my tribute parade outfit while I'm strapped down to a table.

The prep team intently watches me after stripping me of my body hair because apparently it's not 'acceptable in the Capitol'.

Well excuse me for growing up in District 12, like I can help it.

Right now, a couple rooms over, my Jack is probably undergoing the same torture as I am and I cringe just thinking about it.

Apparently this year's theme for our district is ice, the opposite for what we usually do, fire.

Anne Maria is probably gonna turn me into a ice pop, and that's if I'm lucky enough that she goes easy on me.

"Oh Miranda, baby! Check out this dress I just found lyin' around in the back of a closet!" The glitzy woman exclaims in her Jersey accent.

She turns around to present the most breath taking outfit that I've ever seen in my entire life.

A long, blue ice style dress with low shoulders and sparkles galore. It'll make me look like an ice princess which is what I guess Anne was going for.

Does this mean Jack is gonna be an ice prince? Oh I can't wait to see what Justin comes up with.

"Ya like this one, hon?" My stylist asks.

"Yes! Yes I do!" I laugh for the first  
time in like...awhile.

"Well good! Cuz Imma make you into the most beauteous princess of ice that anyone has evah seen!"

Now I actually find myself smiling at Anne Maria.

The Capitol is really changing me.

The prep team starts to curl my hair it falls neatly beyond my bare shoulders which are touched with a hint of sparkle like the rest of my dress.

Anne gives me blue eye shadow and fake frost around my eyes along with light blue lipstick and nails with snowflake designs.  
So much blue but I don't mind...

I get glass slippers with glitter frost designs and as a random team member slips in on my foot, I feel like a modern Cinderella.

Jack would be the prince.  
Obviously.

Finally, Anne Maria beams with pride as she slips a beautiful glass tiara with sparkles and a snowflake as the crowning gem onto my blond bedding of hair.

"Now we gotta take a serious phota and a funny phota to commemorate the moment." My lead styler announces as she hands a camera to a team member.

I stand in front of a dull gray background and await instruction.

We decide to do the serious one first so I turn my head slightly, narrow my eyes, and keep my hands to my side, my head tilted downward so the curls swing perfectly over the side.

"Oh my god! Look at my amazin' creation! She's so beautiful!" Anne Maria cries as she blows into a tissue.

After the camera flashes, I'm supposed to change to a sillier position but instead I lock a dead stare onto the camera, not daring to blink.

The team doesn't know what to make of this but they snap the picture anyway.

Sometimes I just don't feel like smiling.

"Okay baby, now that'cha all prettied up we can go show Justin and ya boyfriend."

I stop and look nervously at Anne.

"He's not my boyfriend, Anne..."

She pats my bare shoulder and my cheeks burn as she says:  
"It's okay darlin' I know your all hopelessly in love with him and stuff."

I roll my eyes as I follow the bushel of hair I'm looking at out into the hall where we're gonna meet up with Jack and Justin.

I blush more than I probably should as 'Jack Frost', as Justin has turned my district partner into, smiles at me.

His hair is white and his skin...bleached? Man, Justin really pulled out the heavy artillery this year.

We gather with Blaineley, Ethan, Anne Maria, and Justin as we're loaded into our cart and watch the other tributes go out.

District 1, classic classy brats. This year it's a bull and a bullfighter for Heather and Alejandro. Pretty clever.

District 2, siblings of 1 and I can automatically tell that I dislike both of them immensely...I just can't put my finger on why.

District 3, a pretty brunette girl and...my heart stops.

Duncan.

My brother Duncan has been reaped as well and before I know it, I'm crying pathetically into Jack's sleeve but I can't control myself.

The other districts are all a blur and Blaineley calms me, at least for our entrance.

Justin whispers something to Jack that seems to be important and when we wheel out, Jack holds up the staff he carries and some sort of amazing frost magic happens.

The highlight for me though is holding his hand, all the way to the end.

President McLean gives a speech and before I know it I'm being tugged out of my costume by Anne's prickly nails and thrown ink my bedroom for some rest.

I don't mind though. I could use some rest after today's craziness.

One last thought crosses my mind before I drift off into slumber and for once, it isn't Jack.

Duncan. Reaped for the Hunger Games.


End file.
